


No Swearing In The House

by AngryCampfire (StoriesbyNessie)



Series: "Scared Potter?"--30 days of Drarry Prompts August 2020 [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco knows things, Excessive Swearing, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Foul Language, Funny, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Living Together, M/M, watch your language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesbyNessie/pseuds/AngryCampfire
Summary: Harry thinks their language is too foul. Draco wants to prove a point.Day 22 of my 30 days of Drarry project. Prompt: Swearing
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: "Scared Potter?"--30 days of Drarry Prompts August 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858288
Kudos: 34





	No Swearing In The House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Murder_Kitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_Kitten/gifts).



“We need to stop swearing.”

Their language was becoming too foul. It wasn’t appropriate; Draco and Harry were getting close to thirty and had mouths like fourteen-year-olds. Harry spent a lot of time with Ron and had adopted his language, his casual way with words. And since Harry lived with Draco, Draco, in turn, had adopted Harry’s language and they were now throwing around profanities like nothing else.

Draco came from a wealthy Pureblood family.

Malfoys. Did. Not. Say. Words. Like. Fuck.

It was all sorts of wrong.

“Yes, you’re right about that,” Draco said, without looking up from his book. “So watch your fucking language, Potter.”

Any other day, Harry would have laughed, but he was actually trying to make a point here, and Draco didn’t help.

“Look, I’m telling you, we _need_ to bloody stop using words like that,” Harry said, trying not to sound too exasperated. He breathed through his nose, doing his best to stay calm.

“I agree,” Draco said calmly.

“Because our language is shit,” Harry continued, throwing his hands up.

“You’re damn right.”

“You didn’t even curse before,” Harry said. “You used to be so well-spoken, and now you sound like… I don’t know, a total dickhead, I suppose. But that’s not the point. The point is that we need to stop.”

Draco put down the book, his grey eyes shooting daggers at Harry. “Excuse me, did you think I was some kind of fragile flower before? I’ll have you know, _Potter,_ that I know lots more swear words than your precious Weasley, I’ll tell you that much. You bastard; don’t you fucking dare underestimate me or my language. Ever.”

Harry sighed. This conversation wasn’t taking the direction that he wanted. “What the hell, Draco.”

“Mm, what the hell indeed. Careful, so I don’t tell you all swear words I know in one long breath. I can do it, you know.”

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. “You know what. I give up. I can’t do this if you’re going to be so damn competitive about it.”

Draco still glared at him, clearly offended. Harry rolled his eyes, Merlin, he wasn’t having this conversation. Draco’s eyes burned with intensity, and Harry just knew what was going to come next.

“I’m going to make us some food,” he announced, ignoring Draco’s glares as he walked towards the kitchen. He heard Draco get up from the sofa, following him.

“I will bloody come with you, so you don’t burn anything you idiot,” Draco said behind him. “And I will tell you all swear words I know, because how dare you say I—”

That afternoon Harry pretended not to hear when Draco, exactly as promised, told Harry all the British swear words he knew in the same breath. Repeatedly.

Though it did make Harry smile. A lot.

_Fin_


End file.
